Ahh love is in the air
by Whazzup
Summary: Yahsa is not a normal girl. Shes a hanyou not just any hanyou...Inuyah's daughter! Well on her 15 b-day she and her mom (Kagome) fall in the well and meet Kagomes firends! InuKag SanMir ShippoYasha
1. The Fall

Disclamer: I own nouthing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome is 15 traped out of the well 7 mounthes pregnant. Kagome was crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why do good things have to happen to good people?" Sobbed Kagome  
  
"It's alright dear" Kagomes mom said.  
  
15 years later Yasha's POV  
  
Hello my name is Yasha Higarashi. I'm 15 and a girl. Today is my birth day. I have white hair outlined   
  
in black. My eyes are Brown and gold. (Her eyes are gold where the white part in animay eyes) I'm a   
  
hanyou. I'm toled my father was a hanyou. Oh I forgot I have dog ears the same as my hair. I have   
  
one firend but she moved away. I'm home schooled. My moms a docter. Sometimes I here her cry at  
  
night. It makes me feel sad. Thers this guy Hobo? No... Hojo maby? is always bugging my mom. I   
  
wish hed screw off. Anyway i have to go down stairs and get berckfast. Bye.  
  
END Yasha's POV  
  
"Hey mom." Yahsa said as she came to her mom's room. She was still sleeping.   
  
'time to wake up now' Yasha thought eavily she went up to her moms bed went to her ear and...  
  
"MOM WAKE UP!" She yelled   
  
Kagome jumpes out fo bed and gose AHHHHHHHHH! and Yasha is laughing her ass off.  
  
as soon as Kagome recovered she said "That wasent funny."  
  
"Did you forget what date it was?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then yelled happy B-day almost making Poor Yasha deaf.  
  
"Sorry" Kagome said as soon as she relized what she did. Then she got all searous.  
  
"Yasha I have to show you somthing."  
  
"Ok" Yasha said when they got to a room that hadent been opend in years. Kagome opend the door   
  
and said evry thing about her family histoy. She was shocked. After they had berackfast and Kagome   
  
showed Yasha the well Yasha looked over the eage. Since she was Kagome kid she inhaited a few...  
  
Lets say "Jenercqua". She tripped and fell in the well Kagome grebed her foot and pulled in to. They   
  
both blacked out. 


	2. DAD

Disclamer: I own nouthing.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyahsa's POV  
  
That sent were have i smellted it befor? thats it...no i coudent be could it? I'll cheack it out.  
  
Kagomes POV  
  
did it really happen? are we back. I look up to make shur. Yes we are now Yasha can see   
  
her dad. I hear some one coming.  
  
"Hello?" I call  
  
"Kagome...is that you?" a voice answeres   
  
"INUYASHA!" I yell "Can you get us out of here?"  
  
"Us? What do you mean us" He looked down the well and saw Yasha. "Kagome whos she?"  
  
He asked  
  
"Get us out and i'll tell you."  
  
"Alright" he said as he got us out.  
  
"Shes your daughter Inuyasha." I said quitly   
  
He looked at me and said "Really?"  
  
I nod. he looks at me and said "I really missed you Kagome."  
  
"I missed you to" I look in his eyes and we start to make out  
  
Yasha's POV  
  
Oww. My head. I open my eyes a little and see my mom makeing out someone in a Kimono? strange  
  
I Smell him. hey... that...means  
  
"DAD!" I yell giving him a big hug. he looks at me and smailed. Now we're in a big grop hug. 


	3. HI PEOPLE!

Disclamer- I own nothing  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yasha's POV  
  
I wake up in theis weird hut thinge. I see my mom sleeping with some guy? Oh yeah! He's my dad! Well i don't want to bug them so slip out unoited and I started walking in the forest.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
I was walking in the forest. When i smelt different. Hm. Wiledflowers.  
Mayby i shoud check it out,  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
Yasha was walking in the woods minding her bisness when she smelt something.  
  
'Hm. smells like pine. mmm. i love the forest' she thought then she heard running water.  
  
'A bath sounds good right about now' she thought as she ran for the hot springs. When she got there it was empty. So she striped and went in  
  
"Ahh" she sighed as she sank in the water. She closed her eyes and relaxted. She was so relaxed she didn't hear people coming.  
  
"It sure is nice relxs ani't it Emra?" asked a girl with black hair, voilet eyes and a skyblue kimono.  
  
"Yeah it sure is Meka." aswered a girl with blackish red hair, green eyes, fangs, pointed ears,a wolf tail, upper body armer and a fur skirt that ended at her knees.  
  
"Someting is goanna happen." said a girl that had blue skin, a long, thin, blue tail that had and arrow at the end. a black tube top and baggy pants, long brown hair that covered her left eye it was also in a pony tail. Her eyes where blue on the bodom and red on the top with red slits (You know where the white part is on anmai eyes).  
  
"You need to talk it easy Shean" said Meka  
  
"she's right you know" agreed Emra.  
  
"Whatever." replied Shean. When they got to the hot springs they saw Yasha relaxing. Then Yasha opened her eyes.  
  
"AHHH!" Screamed Meka, Emra and Yasha.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Yelled Yasha  
  
"Trying to relax like you" said Shean.  
  
"Oh... Then why don't you come in? the waters grate." said Yasha  
  
"You mean you werent trying hert us?" asked Emra  
  
"No why would I hert any one?"  
  
"I donno." They stripprd and got in the water.  
  
"What are your names any way?" asked Yasha.  
  
"Well I'm Meka"  
  
"I'm Emra"  
  
"And I'm Shean"  
  
"My name is Yasha."  
  
"Well now that we have that done. Let's relax." said Shean  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Hmm. seems Shean and the others met this new hanyou. Hmmm mabey I should meet her too.  
after the bath...  
  
REVEIW! 


End file.
